Michael and Maria's Day Off
by Mecka
Summary: Michael convinces Maria to take a day off from school. Read to find out what happens.


Author: Babyboomecka@aol.com (Mecka) 

Disclaimer: nope! I do not own anything of Roswell 

Distribution: If u want to use it just let me know first. Thanks! Rating: pg-13 

Summary: Michael And Maria take a day off from school TOGETHER! 

TITLE: Michael and Maria's Day OFF 

Part 1/? 

___________________________________________________________ Maria tying at her computer looks at the monitor blankly. 

"GOD, I hate weekend reports!" Maria says to herself. Typing a few more sentences, she stop abruptly "I wonder what Michael is doing now?" smiling. 

Coming back to reality she smacks her forehead, "Concentrate Maria, you really need that A". With that thought she continues working. 

______________________________________________________________ 

"MICHAEL! Get your ass up!" Michael's foster father yells. 

"Shut up!" Michael replies kicking the wall. 

He gets up and starts getting dress. Thinking if he should go to School or hang somewhere. Smiling at himself in the mirror he decides on a great plan and heads out. 

"Hmmm... looking in the mirror wearing her new aqua bra Maria says imagining her next encounter with Michael "Yes Michael?... I know you can't resist this.." Sucking in her mouth she starts laughing at what she is doing. Maria then grabs her jacket and runs down the stairs to the front door. When she opens the door she opens her mouth surprised. 

"Well, I know I'm good looking, but I didn't know I looked THAT good" Michael says pleased to see the reaction of Maria. 

"Oh yea your the next Brad Pitt. But why are you here? Do you plan on being my stalker the whole week" Maria says kind of defensive. 

"Well could you blame me?" realizing what he just said he adds "I just wanted to know if you were up for cutting a day of school with this hunky man" Michael said Laughing at himself. 

"Oh that was real smooth Rico Suave! But are you crazy?? I got a report due today," Maria said staring at Michael. 

"Come on. Have some fun for a change. We could stop by Liz's house and drop the report with her. She'll give it to the teacher for you." just when he finished Liz came in right after Michael. "What? Why do I have to hand it in? What's going on with both of you?" Liz said smiling noticing what a cute couple Michael and Maria would make. 

"Uh. Michael wants me to cut school with him, but I cant cause of my report is due today" Maria said eyeing Liz. 

"Oh. " noticing Maria wants to cut school with Michael"... Well, I'll cover for you and hand in the report. If. You guys give me a ride to school". 

"DEAL" Michael and Maria said together. Liz started laughing hysterically. 

______________________________________________________________ 

"Thanks for the ride Michael" I hope you both have a good day. Don't do anything I wont do Maria" Liz said laughing. Blushing Maria says "OK.. Bye Liz" 

While Liz walks into school, Michael turns to Maria smiling "So.. What shall we do?" 

_______________________________________________________________ 

"I gotta ask you something before we go.... Wherever," Maria said curiously. "Shoot" Michael replied. 

"Why take me with you? I mean why not Max or Isabel?" When Maria said that Michael looked away then looked back at Maria, "Well I want to get to know you better... " Leaning closer "Remember that time we had that heat wave, and we were at the crashdown... " Blushing a little he continued, "You know doing some stuff...? "Michael said looking at her. 

"...yea?" Maria moved closer. 

"Well, I like when we are together. I know sometimes I'm a little sarcastic towards you but I still get this weird thing whenever I see you" Michael confessed. 

"Oh, so you feel human ... and I know what you mean. I feel the same way towards you" Maria said then leaned in and kissed him and ran her fingers through his crazy hair. 

Michael then grabbed her tightly and started to unbuckle her bra. Maria forgot she was wearing her aqua bra and said "NO no, don't do that.." Maria started to say blushing. 

Somebody then knocks on the window of the car. Maria spins around mad. She likes kissing Michael. When she turns around she realizes its Alex, and their both still in front of the school. Michael opens the window, "What!? Don't you see we're busy?" Michael said angrily. 

"Yea, I saw. But you people both aren't that smart doing that here. The principal passed by here before. I'm surprised he didn't she you. " Alex said rambling on. 

"Thanks for the *advice* Alex," cocking her head to the school hoping he gets the message and leaves. 

"Maria is there something wrong with your neck" Alex said teasing her. Michael starts laughing, and Maria smacks him. 

"Well, I'll leave you 2 love birds alone in this steamy car RrrrRrrr" making a cat sound Alex runs off laughing to himself. 

"So where shall we go Hun?" Michael said smiling. "You know what, let's go to that new miniature golf" Maria insisted. 

"Miniature golf? Michael said surprise, "We cut school and you wanna play golf?" 

"What? It's not that bad. Please!" Maria said begging. Laughing at Maria, Michael says "All right! We'll go play golf. It's funny seeing you beg." 

"Hey!" Maria smacks his arm again. Then they both drive off. _______________________________________________________________ 

When they arrive at the Roswell, New Mexico Miniature Golf Maria starts laughing. "I think you'll feel right at home here, Michael." 

Michael then looks up to see that the golf is designed with aliens, spaceships, and a whole bunch of starts everywhere. "Ha- Ha.. Your very funny" Michael said sarcastically. "Yea, I try" Maria said smiling at herself. "Well let's go in." 

_______________________________________________________________ 

TBC.... 


End file.
